Alea iacta est
by Yuna Yuri
Summary: This is the story about how Harry discovered that he was gay and fell in love. Slash HPSS.I know that I suck at summaries and if anyone can come up a better then do so.
1. Non scholae sed vitae discimus

**Warnings: **The characters are OOC since I just can't seem to get them in character. And this is slash, don't like it then don't read it.

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Non scholae sed vitae discimus **

September 1 1998

When the first years had been sorted and everyone had finished eating, the headmaster stood up to give the new start of term announcements like every year.

"I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. As you all probably know by know our esteemed potions master Severus Snape was injured in the final battle at the end of last term and is unable to teach this year, so I want to introduce you to our new potions professor Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and the whole hall erupted in cheers and everybody started clapping their hands, all except the Slytherin table that is.

"I also welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor Draco Malfoy."

Again the hall erupted in cheers except the Slytherin table who considered him a traitor.

At the start of Draco's 7th year he decided that he didn't want to serve a madman. He openly went against his fathers wishes of him becoming a Death Eater and was disowned short after that.

Draco had killed his own father in the last battle when Lucius had tried to kill his godfather Severus. With that action he had proved that he was indeed fighting for the light and it was with Draco's help that Harry was finally able to kill Voldemort and once again bring peace to the Wizarding World.

You see Harry and Draco had come to an understanding in their last year at Hogwarts and they were now sort of friends.

Draco sat in his favorite armchair thinking if ways to get his godfather and Harry together. He knew that Severus was interested in Harry and that Harry was interested in Severus. That was the easy part, the hard part was going to get Severus to understand that the age difference was nothing and that Harry wanted him for who he was and that it wasn't just a joke. Draco also needed to get Harry to understand that someone could indeed love him and that he wasn't bound to be alone for the rest of his life.

"I'm good at putting people together but I can't even find myself a girlfriend. My life sucks."

Draco had been interested in Ginny for the last two years but was too shy to ask her out. It was indeed ironic that Draco Malfoy was too shy to ask a girl that he liked out but was able to play matchmaker for others.

He sat thinking about it for almost forty minutes before he came up with a brilliant idea. He would ask Harry to talk to Ginny and let him ask her if she was willing to go out with him but there were just one tiny problem.

"Shit she's my student now!"

Harry took the use of Severus' old quarters in the dungeons. He was currently sitting in a really comfortable armchair staring into the fire.

He was thinking about Ron and Hermione and what they were doing now. Hermione was studying at a prestige university in France and Ron was working together with his father at the ministry.

They had been there for him after the last battle when he thought that his purpose in live was gone and that he was no longer needed. He had been thinking about suicide more than once but they had him see reason.

When he was summoned to the headmasters' office and was asked to become the new Potions professor he knew that his new purpose in life was to teach even if Potions wasn't his first choice.

**Flashback**

Harry stepped into the office and sat down in one of the chairs.

"You wanted to see me professor."

"Yes I did my dear boy. How are you feeling?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"I'm feeling fine sir. Hermione and Ron are helping me through this and they are making sure that I don't get depressed and do something stupid."

"Yes they are truly remarkable friends but I asked you to come here so that I could ask you something. I know that you are a skilled Potions maker now that you take your schoolwork a little more serious than you did before. Professor Snape told me before the last battle that you could now rival his skills. I wonder what made you like potions so much."

"Well sir, Hermione started to help me out with the things that I didn't understand. I started to really enjoy Potions after Hermione had explained to me what I did wrong and how I should have done it instead. That's it really, why?"

"You see Harry I need a new Potions professor now that professor Snape is unable to teach for a year and I want to you to take his place."

Harry was speechless and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are…are you sure about this professor. I mean I don't have the education to be a teacher and don't you think that I am a bit young."

"I am sure my dear boy. You will become a great teacher, have you already forgotten about the DA meetings in your fifth year?" The headmaster said, his eyes twinkling.

"If you are sure then of course I'll do it. I might be a good experience for later for a I am thinking about studying defense at university after this year."

"Excellent my boy, excellent. Would you like a lemon drop before you leave?"

"No thank you professor."

**End of flashback**

"Old manipulative coot. I can't believe I went along with his wishes." Harry said quietly to himself.

'_I wonder if Draco could help me get Severus._' With that thought he got up from is armchair and went to bed.

TBC

* * *

"Non scholae sed vitae discimus"- Latin for "We learn, not for school, but for life"

**AN: **I've had this story on my computer for a while now and I think that it's about time that I upload it. I'll upload the second chapter later tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Dum spiro spero

**Chapter 2. Dum spiro spero**

Two weeks passed without any major incidents. Only three cauldrons had been melted and the Slytherins and Gryffindors managed to stay clear of each other, at least in classes.

Draco had visited Severus twice during these weeks and had slowly started to put his pan into action. Severus had is suspicions about Draco's visits and knew that he was up to something but what he didn't know.

After two weeks Harry's luck was bound to run out and it did just that.

"Shut up all of you and listen to what I have to say!" Could be heard echoing through the dungeons. "Potions are not something that should be taken lightly. If you do even one thing wrong you could blow up the whole school, so no fooling around in my classroom. I have told you this once and I don't want to have to tell you again. Is this understood?"

"Yes professor."

'_I'm going to kill the idiot that came up with the brilliant idea of putting Gryffindors and Slytherins together in one class._' He thought to himself.

The rest of the period passed without any major incidents, only one Gryffindor girl managed to blow up her second cauldron. '_Great another Neville Longbottom,_' was Harry's first thought after the incident.

When it was finally time for dinner Harry was ready to lie down and die. It had been one of the most exhausting days of his life. While walking to the Great Hall he was wondering how some people could be so careless and stupid. He now understood Severus' attitude in the classroom.

When Harry got to the Great Hall he sat down beside Draco and started eating.

"How was your day Draco? I hope it was better than mine." Harry said to the blond.

Draco raised one eyebrow at Harry's last statement.

"My day was just fine. What went wrong today?" Draco said amused.

"The usual except for the fight in the Potions classroom." Harry answered.

"OK. I can understand that you are pissed but it's not like it's never happened before."

"I know, I know. I just can't believe how reckless some of these students are."

"I suppose you mean the first years."

"Yes those and some from the higher years too. It makes me wonder if they have any common sense in them at all."

"Ha-ha. I don't think that we were any different. The only reason that nobody dared to do anything stupid was because of Sev."

"Yes I suppose you are right. I must warn you of Catherine Johnson, she's the new Neville Longbottom."

"Thanks I think I know who she is. Blond hair, clumsy and very shy. I'll watch her a little more carefully than the other kids. I think that the only reason she screws up is because she's so nervous."

"That might be one of the reasons. I'll see if I can find something that will help her."

"Do that. What do you say about tea in my rooms tonight at seven?"

"That would be fine but only if you have something stronger than tea."

"You know we shouldn't be drinking when we have to teach the day after but the rules are meant to be broken."

Both of them got up and left the Great Hall together while still talking about breaking the rules and making their owns and stuff like that.

Unknown to Harry Draco was planning to get as much information out of Harry as possible so that he could really start getting Severus and him together.

TBC

* * *

"Dum spiro spero"- Latin for "While I breath I hope"

**AN:** I might not be able to update for a while since my teachers are messing with my spare time by giving a lot of homework and tests.


End file.
